RED
by Nyarghh
Summary: Just when Tsuna thinks his life can’t get any stranger. Here enters Tashi a.k.a RED, sent by the 9th Vongola boss to serve Tsuna. HibarixOC Full summary inside
1. Meeting Tashi

**Raging Elite Death**

Kitty: Ahaha. Sorry for my LONG break. But high school is a drag. Ahaha

Matt: Although Kitty will sadly regret this.. in celebration of her return she has made a new story

RED: ……

Kitty: this is RED-Chan.

RED: a.k.a the main character of this baka's story

Kitty: EH?!?!

Matt: Ahaha RED got you there XD

Kitty: I'm hurt but oh well :]

Matt: DISCLAIMER PLZ!

RED: KittyBaka-Chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. However I'm sad to say that she indeed does own me.

Kitty: TO THE STORY'S SUMMARY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Just when Tsuna thinks his life can't get any stranger. Here enters Tashi a.k.a RED, sent by the 9th Vongola boss to serve Tsuna. This person is as strong as top notch Reborn and is also a secret guardian. Moon Guardian. Duty of the moon guardian is to help guard, protect and light the road for the family. Elegant, and calm like a moon. Most of the time. RED is just a code for her nickname, Raging Elite Death. Once you get Tashi angry, you may of as well ended your own life. Poor Tsuna. And thus RED and Hibari meet. Hibari x OC

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna ran for it. He was going to be late for school and he knew what would await for him if Hibari caught him late again. Yamamoto and Gokudera ran with the young boss, being late themselves. They rounded the corner as Tsuna bumped into a person, sending him and the person on the ground.

Tsuna rubbed his head and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a boy their age. He had short white hair with long bangs that covered his eyes.

Wait…white? Was it bleached? He also seemed to be wearing the same uniform as them. He was probably the new kid everyone was talking about. Apparently the boy bounced off Tsuna from the force of the blow and hit the wall in front of him. Blood dripped off his forehead. Black aura surrounded him.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!" cried Gokudera.

Tsuna got up and went to help the kid.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." He said.

The boy looked up at him and gave him a death glare.

"Hieee~!" cried Tsuna and he stumbled back.

If looks could kill Tsuna would be on the floor dead, with blood all over him. Gokudera got in front of him defensively.

"Listen you little punk! What gives you the right to run into Juudaime?!" yelled Gokudera. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Gokudera-kun… You're not making this any better." He said in terror as the boy in front of them had a black aura around him. As Gokudera yelled at him it seemed to increase A LOT. The boy in a flash was in front of Gokudera holding him by the collar.

Gokudera's eyes widened. A mere boy shorter and skinnier than him, was holding him by the collar, lifting his feet off the floor. Gokudera looked at the boy. His eye's were what caught his attention. One of them was as red as blue while the other one and ocean blue. Gokudera struggled.

"I'M SORRY TO DISRESPECT YOU! DON'T KILL ME!" he yelled, struggling at the young man's grip. The boy's grip did not falter but it did, suddenly the boy let go of Gokudera and turned around.

"Ah… Reborn-sama. It's been a long time." The boy suddenly said. Tsuna blinked. Suddenly Reborn popped out of nowhere and smirked.

"You haven't changed the slightest bit Tashi." Reborn said. The so-called Tashi chuckled.

"Sent here by the 9th. To help you train the 10th.Where is he?" Tashi said. Reborn pointed to Tsuna. Tashi blinked.

"Ah…Ahaha sorry about earlier. My name is Tashi. Nice to meet you all." Tashi said bowing to Tsuna. Tsuna argued that there was no need to bow. Tashi rubbed his head. "I'll follow you guys to school since I'm kind of lost." He said, while collecting his messenger bag and his scattered books that fell off during impact.

Reborn smirked. Tsuna looked at him. "Reborn. Do you know Tashi?" he asked. Reborn smiled a little.

"He is also one of the most trusted assassins that the 9th has. He is also very dangerous." He stated. Tsuna blinked. What did he mean by dangerous. Gokudera leaned in to whisper Tsuna.

"_Oi! Juudaime. Don't get on Tashi's bad side. You'll end up in the hospital."_ He said. "HIEEE!!! Why would I?" he asked. Tashi coughed.

"You know I heard that right Hayato-kun?" he said darkly.

Gokudera gulped. "S-sorry." He said. Tashi sighed. Reborn went on Tsuna's shoulder. "He has quiet a temper. It worsens when he gets injured. Even I can barely escape his wrath when he goes berserk. His nickname is RED." He said. Tsuna shivered. If someone can match Reborn's skills then he had to watch out.

"RED?" he asked. Tashi decided to answer the question.

"Stands for Raging Elite Death. One wrong move and the person could end up sleeping forever." He said. This was enough to cause shivers to go down Gokudera's and Tsuna's spines. Yamamoto just laughed and put his arms around Tashi.

"You're a funny guy." He said.

Tsuna prayed for Yamamoto's life but was shocked when Tashi smiled.

"Then we will be great friend." Tashi said smiling. Tsuna blinked.

"Tashi is not violent with people he considers friends. You're lucky he knows me, or you all would be in kissing the sky." Reborn said.

For once, Tsuna was glad he knew Reborn. "OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" he cried as he raced off to school. The others ran after him.

Tashi tripped on the way and was left behind. Reborn smirked. "Still as clumsy as usual?" he asked. Tashi sighed.

"Guess I'll just go around until I find the school." He said as he got up and ran off. Reborn sighed.

Tsuna and the others managed to get to class on time. Tsuna then realized something. "I think we just left Tashi-kun." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera smacked his own forehead. "For once I feel bad for Hibari." He said. It took a minute for Tsuna to understand wheat he meant.

"WE GOTTA GO SAVE HIM!" he yelled as he bolted out the room as the bell rang, along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. The teacher didn't bother chasing them. He knew they would get a beating from Hibari.

Tashi got to school.

"I found it." He said as he made his way towards the school. Someone was leaning on the tree next to the gate of the school.

"You're late." It said. Tashi glared daggers at the figure.

"So what? I got lost." He said. Hibari smirked.

"You must be the new student. No matter what you are still late. I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he took out his Tonfas. Tashi's aura turned black.

"I don't have time for this." He said as he tried to make it pass Hibari. Hibari swung his Tonfas at the new kid, hoping to scare and injury the teen.

He then found his Tonfas stuck. Tashi has caught it with his bare hands. Tashi had a death grip on the metal weapon, possibly denting the poor weapon, but Hibari found it impossible. Tashi's eyes glowed.

"If you want to leave in one piece I suggest you get out of the way." He said in a dangerous tone. Hibari was unaffected by the tone.

"Humph. Herbivore." He said as he attempted to hit the boy with his other Tonfa. Tashi grabbed the other one, aura dangerous rising.

"You asked for it." He said as he gripped the Tonfas as hard as he could and ended up breaking the metal weapon. Hibari's eye's widened. Tashi brought his leg out and kneed Hibari in the stomach. He was about to knockout poor Hibari but Tsuna came up to him.

"HIIIE! NO STOP TASHI-KUN!" he said waving his hands attempting to stop Tashi. Tashi turned his attention away from Hibari and bowed to Tsuna.

"Ohayo Juudaime!" he said cheerfully. Tsuna looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san! Are you okay?!" Tsuna yelled. Hibari glared at him then back at the teen that just broke his weapons and hurt him. Tashi looked from Tsuna to Hibari, and then dropped to his knees in front of Hibari. Hibari and Tsuna were puzzled by his actions.

"WAH! I DIDN'T KNOW JUUDAIME KNEW YOU! IM SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU!" Tashi apologized and Tsuna grabbed him by the arm. Tsuna noticed the broken pieces of Hibari's Tonfas.

"You broke his Tonfas?!" cried Tsuna. Tashi scratched his hair. Hibari glared at Tashi. Tashi held his hand out to help Hibari up but Hibari swatted it away.

"I'm sorry about your Tonfas. I'll buy you new ones." He said showing no more emotion, before walking away. Tsuna yelled a sorry to Hibari before running the catch up with Tashi who went up to the other two. Yamamoto happily chatted with Tashi and Tsuna and Gokudera distanced themselves from Tashi, afraid of his wrath.

Hibari got up and brushed himself off. He was happy now. Annoyed and irritated at the new kid for breaking his Tonfas and being able to hit him so easily while it was hard to land a single hit on him. He had found a worthy opponent. Hibari frowned a little as he thought about the new kid. Why was he thinking of this kid? Hibari sighed and went into the school. Looking for more victims.

Tsuna and the others got to class and took their seats. The teacher was surprised that the new kid wasn't covered in bruises or blood for being late.

"Class we have a new student. Straight from Italy. His name is Tashi." The teacher said.

"Why don't you say something about yourself?" the teacher said.

Tashi surveyed the room.

"Yo." He calmly said while giving the class a peace sign.

The girls all squealed. Tsuna sweat dropped. First day and Tashi got himself a fan club.

"I like Pocky and I am from the mafia." He said.

Tsuna almost fell off his chair. 'He's soo blunt.' Tsuna thought. Everyone in the class thought that was funny. Even the teacher laughed.

"Nice joke Tashi-san. Now any questions?" asked the teacher. Dozens of hands flew up. Tashi yawned and sat next to Tsuna in an available seat.

"Shoot." He said as he pointed to a random person who had her hand raised.

The girl squealed, happy to be picked first. "Did you bleach your hair?" Tashi blinked.

"No I was born with this hair since I have very poor health. Next person." He said as he pointed to a boy.

"You have poor health?" the boy asked dumbly. Tashi glared.

"A rare disease with no cure at the moment. Now next question that doesn't involve my health." He said as he pointed to a girl. The girl happened to be Kyoya Sasagawa. Tsuna cried a waterfall. 'Why does Kyoya seem interested in the new student.' He thought to himself.

"You came from Italy so you're Italian then?" she asked. Tashi merely nodded and pointed to the next person.

"What's with your eyes? Are they contacts?" asked a boy. Dark aura surrounded Tashi once again. Tsuna cowarded in fear. Tashi got up and stalked off to the boy's seat.

"Is there something wrong with my birth defect? How would you like it if I rearranged your face?!" he yelled. Yamamoto grabbed Tashi around the waist and pulled him away from the boy.

"LEMME AT HIM!" cried Tashi. The girls squealed at how 'sensative' Tashi was about himself. Tsuna sweat dropped. What was wrong with these girls. He thought. Yamamoto plucked Tashi into his shirt and gave him some candy.

"Here you go!" He said cheerfully. Tashi's eye's glittered at the piece of candy and happily took it from him. Tsuna and Gokudera gapped at how Yamamoto was able to tame the little wild firecracker. It was like they knew each other a long time ago. But how they meet today didn't seem to say so.

"Ciaossu." Said a familiar voice as lunch bell rang. Tashi grinned. "Hey Reborn-chan." He said. Reborn sighed. Tsuna went O.O How was Tashi able to –chan Reborn and get away with it? But Tashi WAS as strong as Reborn so yea….

_**GROOWWLLLL!!!!**_

Everyone looked at Tashi.

"I'm hungry." He said darkly. Black aura surrounded him once more. Reborn took out a bento out of nowhere. "Here." He said as he tossed it out the window. Tashi jumped out for it.

"HIIEEE!!!!!" Tsuna cried and man other of Tashi's newly founded fanclub shrieked. Yamamoto panicked.

"Reborn why did you do that!?" Gokudera shouted. Reborn smirked.

"Relax look outside." He calmly said. They ran to the window and gapped. Tashi was sitting on the ground happily eating the bento. Reborn smirked.

"If you wanted to live you had to do that. Tashi also goes berserk if she doesn't have any food." He said. Once again… Tsuna was glad that he knew Reborn. Yamamoto looked over at Tashi.

"OI! TASHI! YOU CAN COME UP NOW!" he shouted. Tashi looked up.

"OK! KINDLY REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE WINDOW." He yelled back. Thus he jumped from branch to branch from the strangely tall tree back into the fourth floor classroom. Most of the boys were scared of him but the girls thought his attitude and his strength was, as they would say in their book, the coolest. Tashi yawned.

"I'm tired." He said as he got out of the classroom. Yamamoto laughed.

"Just like when we were younger." He chuckled. Gokudera and Tsuna stared at him.

"EVEN YOU KNEW HIM?!?!" they shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: ahahaha sort of like a cliff hanger? Ahaha

Matt: RED'S SECRET IS COMING UP IN NEXT CHAPTER!

RED: you mean MPPPRH!!! [mouth covered by Matt]

Kitty: well 3 of Tashi's secrets. Can you guess some of them? One of you get all 3 of them correct and you win a bonus story of YOUR liking. Ahaha. 2 involve Tashi's past. One involves something that will be very obvious if I don't use Tashi's name. Of the 2 secrets… It's Tashi's past with her parents and one is of Tashi and Yamamoto Ahaha

Matt: Think of this as a game. Haha

RED: The winner, if there ever is one, will be posted in the next chapter if anyone reads.

Kitty: GAME ON! xD

Matt: see the button below my comment? Won't you plz review for us?

RED: Think about what would happen to Kitty if you don't review/like this story.

[Box of weapons in front of RED]

Kitty: EHHHH!?!?!? [shelter in closet]

Matt: NOOO RED! DON'T DO IT!

RED: ok… NOW! Press the button below you ahahaha


	2. Flashback

Kitty: wahahahahhaha! I've comez back –hearts in background-

Matt: -glomps- wb~!!!!!

Kitty: =D Red do the disclaimer~!

Red: no……

Kitty: wah!? –emo corner-

Matt: then who shall do the disclaimer? D:

Mukuro: kufufufufu. I'll do it for nekochan

Kitty: mukurokun! –glomps-

Matt: but he's not in this story!

Kitty: yet

Matt: yet!

Kitty: buttertoast

Matt: butter- wait what?!?!? O.o

Kitty: hahahahaha~! Got you Xd

Mukuro: nekochan the page is getting full kufufufuf

Kitty: oh right do the exclaimer! –saids while setting a matt, sitting on it and drinking tea-

Mukuro: kufufufuf so random. Well nekochan doesn't own KHR but she does own RED

RED: I CALL DIBS ON THE SUSHI!

Kitty: SUSHI!??!??!

-story time-

Yamamoto laughed. Tashi hadn't changed at all since they first met. Gokudera casually put an arm around Yamamoto.

"Oi Baseball idiot. How do you know Tashi?" he said dying to know.

Tsuna also got a little closer to hear the relationship between Yamamoto and and dangerous Mafioso. Yamamoto laugher.

"Let's go to the roof and talk about it." He said. Off they went to the roof. Once there they sat down in a mini circle. All eyes on Yamamoto.

"When we were younger we went to kindergarten together." He started. Tashi appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Yamamoto's back.

"STORY FLASHBACK TIME!" he yelled. Tsuna looked surprised.

"You came back fast." Yamamoto commented. Tashi grinned.

"Well I won't let you tell our story without me being there." He said chuckling. Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera hit Yamamoto lightly.

"Go on with the story." He said. Tashi grabbed a pillow and sat on the roof of and doorway. Nobody asked where the pillow came from. Yamamoto opened his mouth to start.

_-Flashback-_

_Yamamoto joked with his buddies in kindergarten. Even at such an age he was popular among girls and guys. The teacher walked in with another child. He had short white hair and passed a little below his ear. He had a blood red eye and an ocean blue eye._

_The boy scanned to room. The teacher smiled down at him._

"_This is your new classmate, Tashi. Tashi would you like to say anything to the class?" she kindly asked the boy. The boy looked nervously around. Yamamoto thought he would faint any minute. The boy bowed._

"_Please take care of me!" he said still bowing. The teacher patted his head._

"_How cute. Now go sit behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto-kun please raise your hand."_

_Yamamoto did as he was told and watched the new kid take a seat right next to him. Yamamoto waved at the new kid._

"_Hi there!" he said energetically. Tashi looked at him surprised._

"_Y-You're talking to me?" he said pointing dumbly to himself. Yamamoto laughed._

"_Of course I'm talking to you. Who else? The desk?" he said laughing. Tashi looked down for a minute and Yamamoto didn't know if he said anything wrong. But Tashi looked up at him smiling._

"_I guess your right." He said chuckling. Yamamoto grinned._

"_It's nice to meet you Tashi." He said and with that a friendship was formed._

_-Later that day-_

_Yamamoto was going home and he heard a sudden cry. Yamamoto looked around the corner and was Tashi, while a bunch of 10 year olds cornering him._

"_You think you're better then us?" said one of the kids pushing Tashi to a wall._

"_What kind of person would want to be friends with a freak like you?" said another teasingly. Tashi opened his mouth to talk back but he closed it._

"_Why won't you fight back you freak?" said one of them. Tashi looked at the ground._

"_I promised myself that I won't fight." He said softly, but they including Yamamoto heard. One of the 10 year olds laughed._

"What kind of stupid promise is that?" he said as he threw Tashi to the ground.

"_We'll show you how 10 year olds play." He said evilly as he took out a knife. Yamamoto ran up to Tashi. _

"_Come on Tashi let's get out of here." He said trying to pick up Tashi. Tashi looked at him with surprise._

"_Y-Yamamoto-kun." Tashi said. A 10 year old laughed. _

"_Look kid you're in the way." He said as he pushed Yamamoto away. This little movement caused Tashi to snap and punch the 10 year old hard._

"_Don't touch my friend." He said dangerously as he picked up the fallen knife. He looked evilly at the 10 year old bullies and looked at them, evil and anger clearly listed in his eyes._

"_Kyukyukyu." He chuckled evilly walking slowly towards the now frightened bullies._

"_Who to hurt first?" he said as he showed the blade. The 10 year olds ran for their life calling for their moms._

_Tashi snapped back to reality and looked at the knife in his hand. He threw it away and looked out to the sky horrified. Yamamoto walked up to Tashi._

"_You okay?" he asked. Tashi looked at him, emotions filled his eyes. Yamamoto saw hate towards himself, horror and worry._

"_Why would you talk to me and let alone be my friend?" Tashi asked. Yamamoto looked at him confused._

"_What are you talking about?" he said. Tashi looked at him like he had grown two heads._

"_You heard then. I'm a freak ok? I'm not like others. I. Am. A. Freak!" he yelled grabbing at his head in frustration. Yamamoto patted the boy. Tashi looked at him in surprise. Yamamoto smiled._

"_It doesn't matter what other people think of you. What matters is what you think of yourself. I'm your friend." He said. Tashi looked at the ground._

"_Did I say something wrong?" Yamamoto asked feeling the uneasiness coming out of the boy. Tashi looked at him._

"_I've never had a friend before…" Tashi started. "So I don't know how to act around you." He admitted embarrassed. Yamamoto grinned._

"_Just be yourself." He said. Tashi thought about it._

"_Be myself..." he said thinking to himself. Yamamoto laughed at Tashi's cluelessness._

_-a yea later-_

_Tashi and Yamamoto became greats friends. They played together talked to each other. Well Yamamoto did the talking Tashi just laughed with him and nodded. Then Tashi had to go._

"_Your moving?" he asked. Tashi frowned nodding. Yamamoto patted Tashi on the shoulder. "Hey! Brighten up a bit Tashi. Frowning doesn't suit you much." He said. Tashi smiled at that comment._

"_I'm going to Italy." Tashi said looking at the blue sky. Yamamoto smiled._

"_Isn't that great? You get to explore." He said, but inside he was having a hard time accepting this. His best friend was leaving him._

_Tashi smiled._

"_Is that so?" he said, as he looked away from Yamamoto. He didn't want Yamamoto see him crying. He was already on the verge of tears. Leaving his only companion and buddy. Yamamoto patted the boy's hair._

"_We'll see each other someday." He reassured him. Tashi smiled._

"_I guess your right." He said tears threatened to come out. Fighting tears back Tashi looked at Yamamoto._

"_Promise me you won't forget me." He said. Yamamoto grinned._

"_How would I forget you?" he laughed. Tashi smiled._

"_When I come back act like I never left." He said. Yamamoto looked at him weird._

"_Why?" he asked. Tashi smiled._

"_I don't want to cry during our reunion now would I?" he asked. Yamamoto laughed._

"_Let's pinky promise on it." Yamamoto said holding out his pinkie. Their pinkies linked. Tashi felt tears brim his eyes and turned around to leave so that his tears won't be caught by Yamamoto, which would make leaving hard. _

_Yamamoto watched his friend leave a little sad. Before the boy could take another step Yamamoto bid his goodbye._

"_Goodbye Tashi-chan." He whispered. Tashi heard him._

"_Goodbye Yamamoto-kun." He said. That was their last goodbye…until later._

_-End of flashback-_

Tsuna was crying.

"That was soo sad." He said wiping his tears. Gokudera looked touched for once. Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm glad Tashi-chan is back though." He said. Gokudera looks at him.

"Chan? I though Tashi was a boy." He said. 5 long seconds passed them.

"TASHI IS A GIRL?!?!" exclaimed Tsuna and Gokudera. Tashi had fallen asleep during the story. Yamamoto laughed.

"It took me a while to figure that out too." He said laughing. Gokudera looked at him.

"You coulda told us during the story." He said. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I forgot." He said.

Tashi stirred in her sleep.

"Who painted to elephant pink?" she mumbled in her sleep. Tsuna and Gokudera sighed after hearing that. Yamamoto just laughed.

-End of chapter-

Tashi: who painted the elephant?

Kitty: -points to matt-

Matt: -looks at paintbrush on his hand-

Mukuro: kufufufuf. Why would you paint a poor elephant?

Matt: IT'S NOT ME!

Kitty: then who?

Matt: IT WAS HIBARI!

Hibari: …. Kami korosu

Matt and Kitty: meep! –runs and hides-

Hibari: …..

Kitty: -pops up behind Hibari and glomps him- sexy~!

Hibari: Get off or ill bite you to death

Kitty: fine fine D:

Mukuro: kufufuf u can hug me

Kitty: I'll pass o-o

Matt: -glomps Mukuro-

Kitty: lmao! BL!

Mukuro: I only accept hugs from Neko-chan

Matt: I was just kidding lmao

Tashi: plz read and review and Kitty-baka


	3. Friends?

Kitty: oh my GAWD. How long has it been since I last touched this story O.O

Kiki: …. 2 years ago? And around 7 months.

Kitty: …I bet im hated. OTL

Kiki: well at least you came back? Though I'm sure most of your readers from 2009 are dead from fanfiction as well.

Kitty: which means I need to make new readers and commenters?

Kiki: I guess? Anyway let's start the story! And Kitty does not own Reborn! Let's leave it at that.

|Start|

Tashi stirred in her sleep and turned. It didn't do any good since she fell off the roof. Tashi jolted awake rubbing her head, which she fell on. Yamamoto came up to Tashi and knelted next to her.

"You okay there?" he said grinning. Tashi stirred at him and looked away.

"Idiot, I'm fine." She said pouting. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahahaha same as always aren't you Tashi?" he said grinning. Tashi puffed her cheeks out.

"I can say the same to you." She retorted. Tsuna and Gokudera watched the exchange. This was the first time Tashi appeared… rather normal. Well no one could blame them, Tashi looked so unsocial and rather dangerous at first glance. No one they'd ever encounter in all of Japan had white hair, except Squalo… but that was besides the point! It's not like he lived here anyway.

Back to the point, with Tashi's ever-so 'Talk to me if you dare' look that seemed to be imprinted on her face, she seemed very terrifying. But here they were, on the roof top and Tashi was talking with Takashi like a normal teen. Even pouting. Tashi rolled her eyes and looked away from Takashi, her eyes finding Tsuna staring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What? Do you have something to say?" she said seeming to glare at Tsuna. Gokudera rose to defend his tenth when Yamamoto laughed and patted Tashi on the back.

"Lighten up Tashi!" he said grinning. Tashi shot the same look she gave Tsuna, back at Takashi.

"This is the exact attitude that will get you killed in the mafia!" she argued glaring at him, which didn't really faze Yamamoto who just laughed at her.

"Oh so you're playing the mafia game too?" he asked. Tashi facepalmed and sighed.

"If it makes you happy then yes, I'm also playing the mafia 'game'." She said putting emphasism on the game with her fingers. Yamamoto grinned.

"Great!" he cheered. Tashi sighed and got up.

"W-where are you going T-tashi-san?" Tsuna stuttered. Tashi looked at him confused for a minute before her eyes widened.

"Did I accidently scare you Boss? I'm terribly sorry! I'm attitude is like this!" Tashi apologized bowing her head in sincere apology. Tsuna sweatdropped. Okay. Tashi IS a normal teenager. Just with a bad temper. Tsuna waved his hands frantically.

"Ah! Don't worry about it Tashi-san!" he quickly said. "I-it's fine!" he said. Tashi looked at him like she didn't believe him for a minute before nodding.

"I see. Anyway to answer your question I'm going back to class." She said as she walked off. Before she could even walk away her stomache growled. Loud. In fact it sounded like a bear growling. Everyone froze.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Aha! Tashi are you hungry?" he asked. Tashi's body shook with what Tsuna assumed to be embarrassment. She turned around her face red in embarrassment as well.

"I-It's not my fault!" she stammered, as she put a hand over her stomache. Yamamoto smiled.

"Mah mah! You were always quick to be hungry as a kid as well." He said, with caused Tashi to scratch her cheek in embarrassment.

"I-it's an inheritance!" she blurted out, and even Tsuna thought that excuse to be utterly ridiculous, but he didn't dare voice it. Tashi could be quiet bipolar. Tsuna held out part of his lunch, which was a bento made by his mom.

"Tashi-san. You can have my lunch if you want." He said. He wasn't that hungry anyway. Tashi's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Boss! Don't mind me! I wouldn't dare take your lunch!" she said shaking her head. Then her stomach growled again and she looked away in embarrassment. Tsuna smiled at her.

"It's fine Tashi-san. You seem hungry anyway." He reassured her. Tashi looked touched by Tsuna's act of kindness and as shyly as she could she took the homemade bento out of his hands, muttering a 'thank-you' before slowly chewing on some of the food. Tsuna smiled. This side of Tashi was normal enough. He just hope he wouldn't cause her to become a raging bipolar assassin.

He must have been busying staring at Tashi because she gave him a look.

"Boss? Would you be so kind as to not stare at me?" she asked. Tsuna blushed.

"S-sorry Tashi-san!" he apologized and looked away. Tashi chuckled.

"Tashi." She said. Tsuna looked at her confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Yamamoto laughed.

"It means she wants you to call her Tashi." He said grinning that big grin he always wore. Tsuna looked at Tashi, who nodded in agreement.

"It would make me feel comfortable if you guys call me Tashi with no suffix behind it. You too Gokudera." She said. Oh yea, Tsuna almost forgot Gokudera was also with them. Gokudera scoffed, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whatever." He said. Tashi looked like he was about to kill him but Tsuna flailed, intervening.

"O-okay Tashi!" he said. Tashi's mood brightened. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"You can call me Tsuna then." He said.

"No." Well that was a quick rejection. Tashi looked away.

"It'll be disrespectful to call my Boss by his first name if I haven't spent enough time as a 'friend'." She said. Emphasism again. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Ah but friends call each other by their names." He said. Tashi looked at him skeptically.

"Friends…?" she asked. Tsuna hoped she wouldn't go bipolar on him and nodded.

"Friends." He said. Tash's eyes darted to Gokudera.

"Are… you my friend too?" she asked Gokudera. Gokudera was about to say no , but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"Of course he is!" Yamamoto piped in. Gokudera proceeded to yell at Yamamoto, calling him a baseball idiot and all, while Yamamoto laughed it off, as usual. Tsuna looked at Tashi, his eyes widened a little in disbelief when Tashi had a wide smile on her face and giggled. Now she looked like a girl. Tashi looked at Tsuna, still with a big grin attached to her face and said;

"Then I'll call you Tsuna-sama." She said. Tsuna sighed, well that was close enough.

"Oh by the way, the bell rang a long time ago so we're technically cutting class." She said. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Oops.

…..To Be Continued in the next chapter…

Kitty: ohyes. I finally update this story…. From almost 3 years ago.

Kiki: read and review!


End file.
